


shawty imma only tell you this once (you the illest)

by strawberryblnd



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryblnd/pseuds/strawberryblnd
Summary: nayeon wants everything and momo wants more.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62
Collections: #GGFLASHFIC





	shawty imma only tell you this once (you the illest)

**Author's Note:**

> bah ba bah bah oh

“This place is disgusting.” Nayeon’s inspecting a cigarette burn in the bed throw.

“Hey,” It falls from Momo’s lips without trajectory, she’s distracted trying to figure out what number to call for wifi. “It’s free.”

Momo’s uncle had been running the motel for years, promised Momo the best of the best if she ever found herself in the west side of Tokyo (as if she ever really would).

There were things to overlook about the offer, like how he’s nearing his 50s and spends all of his scrapped up money on supercars, or how Momo’s never actually seen him in anything other than a wife-beater.

But a free bed is a free bed, or a weekend alone with Nayeon is a weekend alone with Nayeon.

“Would you stop?” Nayeon’s fingers are soft, wrapping around Momo’s wrist as she reaches for the number pad to start her third attempt at reaching civilization.

Nayeon’s eyes force a swallow out of Momo and she finds her hand jerking itself out of the grasp.

“I thought we could watch a movie on my laptop,”

Nayeon’s eyes are set quizzically on Momo’s arm until she reaches out to grab it again, closer to the crook of her elbow.

Again, Momo shys from it, like Nayeon’s touch might blister her skin. She thinks even if it could, Nayeon would still try her best to make contact.

Nayeon’s eyebrows furrow deeper and she sits on the rock hard mattress next to Momo, leans into her until her chest is against her side, and Momo falls back against her hands.

Right as Momo is about to protest, Nayeon is hovering over her; face so close that Momo sees the outline of her colored contacts. (They’re a stupid shade of blue that Momo’s still trying to tamper down offense from. _Take those things out, Nayeonnie, it’s just you and me._ )

“We’re in _Tokyo_ , baby. Why stay in this dump?”

Momo looks down at her sweatpants, the bucket hat on the dresser across from her.

Nayeon is in a nice dress, just casual enough to skate by as a real person outfit.

—

Maybe Nayeon scoffs or maybe it’s the muffle of a car.

“You could’ve dressed up at least a little.” There’s no honest judgement to it.

The real malice comes when Nayeon accents it with a reach for Momo’s hand where it swings between their bodies.

“It’s like you _want _people to know you’re an idol,”__

__“The world needs more pictures of me.” Specks of glitter from her dark eye shadow have fallen to her cheeks, glinting as they stretch around the bold claim.__

__Momo doesn’t answer; doesn’t know where to place her anger. Nayeon’s never, ever ill intended. There’s too many people around._ _

__Then, barely discernible under the glow of the storefronts they glide past: “Are you embarrassed?”_ _

__“Yes,” Momo replies, empty handed._ _

__Nayeon makes it up to her in the bathroom of an overcrowded club. There’s at least ten different girls waiting outside the stall they chose to hide themselves in (a decision Nayeon had claimed to be unnecessarily discrete) and all Momo can do is make a breathy comment about how apparently, they’re staying in the world’s shittiest motel for nothing._ _

__—_ _

__And two hours later, they’re scrubbing away the smell of fried food and each other’s perfume._ _

__“This shower isn’t making us anything but dirtier,” Nayeon snorts, looking down at the flip flops they’ve kept on for extra security, the suspicious stain near the drain._ _

__She’s pressed against Momo to stay away from the foreign walls of the enclosure. As if the crook of Momo’s neck is safer than the splatter of some stranger’s shampoo._ _

__To Nayeon, it must be. Momo might always choose the unknown over this, shuffling forward until her face is uncomfortably close to the stream of water._ _

__Nayeon doesn’t laugh like she usually does._ _

__“We could’ve taken turns, yknow.” She’s spinning Momo to look at her by a grip on her forearm. The water spills onto Momo’s face and her nose scrunches._ _

__Nayeon laughs this time, once Momo can see it._ _

__“It’s not that.” It gets mixed into the rush of water, the suds under her chin._ _

__“Then what is it?” Momo is pulled closer now and still silent. “Tell me.”_ _

__It’s not a vague request and that’s what frustrates Momo, drives her to hit back into Nayeon’s court._ _

__“What do you wanna hear, Nayeon?” She can feel how her own eyebrow raises and her cheeks stretch. How she can never forfeit the game even when Nayeon’s one point away from taking the trophy._ _

__“Tell me everything,” Nayeon runs a hand down her arm and Momo loses._ _

__“Tell me everything.” And Nayeon has overestimated Momo once again._ _

__She steps out of the shower, body wash still on her stomach and she hears, over the pattering, Nayeon release a shaky breath._ _

__—_ _

__Then they’re in their pajamas. Nayeon’s face is shiny from a mask and Momo’s hair is still wet._ _

__They’re a safe 6 inches apart, if Momo had to estimate. The distance is her precaution against a Nayeon that smells like rose and mint. A Nayeon that isn’t putting on a carefully calculated show._ _

__It’s too easy to lose herself in the idea of what it might be like to have Nayeon like this, when there’s no more grand statements to make._ _

__“What’d you think?” Momo offers a conversation to apologize for how obvious it is that the space between them is intentional._ _

__“I think we’re laying on the nose of an Easter Island statue.”_ _

__The snort that Momo lets out is genuine in a couple of different ways._ _

__“I meant about the trip, you bitch.”_ _

__Nayeon’s looking at her now, peering through tortoiseshell glasses that prompt Momo to make it 8 inches._ _

__“I think you and I are very, very different, Momoring.” She smiles._ _

__It’s so condescending that Momo thinks tears might brim in her eyes. Maybe she’s the one at fault for the physical things, how they never, ever touch when they’re alone, how eye contact is kept limited._ _

__Nayeon has her own faults, sends Momo drifting out on an iceberg with a few, vague words._ _

__And then ropes her back in, wipes the sleet from her cheeks._ _

__“What’d you think?” Nayeon’s eyebrows are raised expectantly, like a child’s._ _

__“I think,” Momo can’t stop her fingers from wrapping and unwrapping the sheets around her thumb. She has undying habits too. “I love you.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short and pointless i have a hamster on a wheel in my head instead of a brain but i wanted to contribute
> 
> thank you for reading and thank you tay for this collection :]


End file.
